


The King and His Maid

by Black_Rose20



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, HTTYD - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Impregnation Kink, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stillbirth, birth of a healthy child, cock riding, death of a child, dom!hiccup, spanking with a belt, sub!Astrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose20/pseuds/Black_Rose20
Summary: For five years Hiccup shared his bed with his beautiful, orphaned maid, Astrid. Now married, he has duties to provide his kingdom with an heir. Yet, he can’t bring to pull himself away from the arms of the enticing woman he calls his love; even more so when, for the fifth time, she falls pregnant with his child. But, young wife with her meddling ways may raise difficulties in his plans.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Sleeping With the Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story on my fanfic.net account as well @ Ro17. Enjoy the story!

"Hmm. Hiccup."

He swallowed her moan with a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around her naked back. His hands ran through her already messy hair and hips pinned her own to the bed of fur hides.

With fiery passion, his lips wandered from hers and skirted over down the side of her neck. With them, his left hand came from under her back to hold her breast and gently massage. He knew she was still worn and sensitive from their lovemaking only a short time before. The bruises from his roughness had already begun to form on both of her breasts, he didn't want to hurt her further.

"Mmm. Oh. H-Hiccup." She groaned as he softly sucked her left nipple between his lips. "Hiccup."

His striking green eyes bore up at her, watching her every reaction with lust and hunger. She was so beautiful, laying beneath him, arching her back as he pleasured her. Not a soul could begin to compare to the creature in his bed.

As his lips ran over her chest and neck, he brought his hips to meet hers and slowly pressed into her. She tended to be sore so soon after making love once, he didn't want to push her limit. To his joy, she bucked to meet him halfway, giving him permission. They groaned simultaneously as he moved inside of her and the rest of the world seemed to become blocked within a blurry haze.

"So, you will sleep with a dirty maid, and not even consider your wife?" A shriek interrupted them halfway.

Hiccup sighed and growled under his breath. "Goddammit, Ingrid!" He shouted and rolled off of Astrid, making sure she stayed covered beneath the furs. "What are you doing in here? You're suppose to be with my mother today!" He scolded her after wrapping himself in a robe, then approached her and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

She tried to pull away but found he was much too strong for her. "Your mother had to cancel our plans due to something urgent. Now, would you care to explain to me why I am finding you in bed with some…some whore, when you haven't even so much as bedded me yet?" She cried in anger, glancing back at Astrid to snarl at her.

Hiccup pushed her off. "She's not a whore, Ingrid. And last time I checked, as king I can bed whomever I damn well want and not discuss it with you. In case you didn't realize, I didn't exactly want this marriage. It was arranged the day you were born and I had no say in the matter. If you must know everything, I don't love you, I love Astrid. I have loved Astrid and have been sleeping with her for much longer than I have been married to you. And she is the only one I care to have my heirs with. That satisfy your questioning?" His words had left her speechless and before she could even answer he pushed her out and locked his chamber door.

When he turned back to the bed, Astrid was sitting up with the furs around her chest and a hand running through combing her long golden hair. Suddenly it was as if his wife hadn't even intruded upon them. It was just him and the Swedish beauty that had been brought to the castle as a servant upon childhood.

She wasn't a servant. Not really. His father had never treated her as one. Yes, she had the duties of a servant, the rank of one, but his father had taken care of her and treated her as a daughter.

She was a mere child when brought into their care. Five years old, to be exact. He'd been nearly sixteen at the time. At that time Ingrid had just been born. Astrid having been so young, she should have been more like a sister to him; but, by the time she was twelve he found himself unable to ignore her beauty.

Their affair began when she was fifteen and he was twenty-six. For five wonderful years they made love nearly every day. His father and mother, of course, found out. And while his father approved of their relations, it didn't change that he was still betrothed to Ingrid.

It came down to a single arrangement. Until he at least bedded, if not impregnated, Ingrid, he could not have children with Astrid. He could sleep with her, but they signed a contract that she would take a tea to prevent getting pregnant and, if by chance she still got pregnant, would have an abortion. They agreed.

Three children had been aborted. But one, their first, that they didn't even know about, had been stillborn. A girl. Since her stillbirth, they had been careful and watched for any signs of pregnancy to have an early on abortion so they could avoid the pain of having and losing another child.

As he walked back to the bed, like a hunter stalking its prey, he watched proudly as she shifted and shrunk back a little. She knew what was coming...and it filled him with a hunger for more. More seeing her so innocent.

One leg at a time, he climbed into bed and kneeled above her. The way she looked up at him...God it filled him with such lust. He cupped one hand under her chin, stroking her jaw, then ran a rough thumb over her lips. The shock in her eyes when he grabbed her hips, it lit a fire inside and he flipped her so that she sat up with her back against his chest. "Say my name." He growled at the shell of her ear, nipping it lightly.

She bit her lip and moved her head to expose her neck and ear. "Hiccup." She whimpered softly.

He could only imagine her surprise when he drew his hand back and landed a swift smack on her ass. "No. My title, woman." He said more gruffly.

She panted, probably from the shock, but her moan afterward...did she like it? "God. My king. My lord." She mewled softly and threw her head back against his chest.

His arm curled around her waist, hand sliding up her abdomen to cup her breast and squeeze. Her pink nipple was taut against his palm. With his thumb and index finger he gently rolled her nipple and played with it, until he felt it swell and harden. He pinched and pressed it cruelly and smirked when she cried in pain.

"You like that, don't you? What a little fucking whore you are." He grunted and brought his other hand up to tease her other hard nipple with his fingers.

All she could do in response was nod and grab his hands with her own to signal him to continue. "So good. So good." She whispered to herself.

He did as she wished for a few minutes, teasing and abusing her hot nipples. Soon, though, he took one hand away and instead buried in her hair that tickled his nose. Twisting and knotting his fingers in her thick locks, he pulled roughly so her head rested over his shoulder and he could clearly see and kiss her throat and collar. Her panting gasps filled his ears.

"Oh! Hiccup! Hiccup!" She cried out. His hand still at her breast kept rubbing her already raw nipple, making her arch into his fingers. "Don't stop! Don't!"

He snickered and bit into her neck. "Ask politely, now. What do you need to say for me to fuck you properly, girl?"

She had to bite her lip when he pinched her nipple extra hard and pulled tighter at her hair. "P-please, master. Don't tease. Don't stop. I'll behave, my master."

He smiled. "Such an obedient woman. I love that." Flipping her onto her back beneath him, he tied her hands above her head, not tight enough to cause any chaffing, and rested on his palms above her head. Staring into her eyes with a hunter's gaze, he parted her thighs with his knee and entered her with no warning. "F...fuck."

His thrusts came hard and quick. Astrid squirmed and moaned in pleasure, even more so when he lowered himself to kiss her breast just above her nipple.

"Master. My king." She whimpered as he kissed around, so close to her nipple but never touching it. All the while he looked up at her with a cruel gaze.

He smiled when she called him master and poked his tongue out to circle her nipple. "You're doing so good, woman."

"Please, my god. My master." She begged aloud, scraping the heels of her feet along the hide bed.

"That's better." He praised fully took her swollen nipple in his hot mouth to suck mercilessly.

With one hand holding his weight, the other crawled up from between her legs, brushing her clit, over her hip, between her breasts and finally settled on her throat.

It had been something they'd talked about for a while and had done a few times. He was usually behind her when choking her, but this time he wanted to watch her eyes fall into the back of her head as her face turned red.

It was a light squeeze that only lasted twenty seconds; enough to make her struggle for breath. He gave her a rest and then did it again. The pattern went a few more times. Then he released her neck, stopped sucking her nipple, and turned her around so her ass was in the air, giving her ass a few hard smacks. Reaching around to run his fingers between her folds, he buried them deep inside her to come out soaked in both of their juices. He used their juices to lube her other hole. The rest went in his mouth, a taste he savored.

They were both a grunting, panting mess as they neared their finish. "I'm close, Astrid." He barked, holding her frontside down by his fist in her hair as he quickened his pace. With a final thrust he exploded inside of her and she followed immediately after.

Not even giving a break, he pulled out and slammed into her backside. This one was a bit more painful, he knew. It wasn't one she much cared for either. She tended to be sore and extra sensitive after anal, so it wasn't something they did often anyway.

He finished inside her quickly, the added pressure and tightness always making it hard for him to hold on for too much longer. Afterwards he pulled out and flopped down, gently pulling her limp, sore body into his arms.

"I love you, so much, my dear." He whispered to her.

She smiled against his chest and stroked his arms with the palms of her hands. "I love you too, Hiccup." She laid one silence for a moment, simply enjoying his company. Then she signed.

He hummed and looked down at her with her head tucked under his chin. "What's wrong, sweet?" He asked, running his hands over her soft back.

She sighed again and pulled out of his arms to sit up and run a hand through her hair. "Hiccup…I um…I'm…"

He sat up with her and placed a hand on her back, then studied her face. He knew that look. All to well. "When are you doing to the healer?" He whispered painfully.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I already did. He said…I'm too far along. I don't know how. I'm so sorry, Hiccup." She cried and buried her head in her knees.

The shock upon his face didn't fade after even five minutes. Another baby. Another baby they could lose. He couldn't…go through what he'd experienced with his stillborn daughter. "We'll get through this, Astrid…"

What else could he say?...


	2. One Two Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning at the beginning from the flashback to present is a sex scene. So if you’re not into hair-pulling, face smacking, spanking with a belt or anything like that then don’t read the flashback. And toward the end there’s a sort of rape scene as well but it’s not full fledged rape either. Just read with caution my lovelies.

Five years ago...

"Who do you belong to?"

Astrid whimpered as the sting of the belt came down on her burning ass. She imaged that if she were able to turn and look, she'd see her ass turning a dark crimson from all the lashes she'd taken from the belt.

"You, sir." She cried in pleasure.

One. Two. Three. "That's right, girl." One. Two. Three. "You," lash, "belong," lash, "to. Me." Lash. The belt clattered as he dropped it to the floor. He stood behind her and grabbed her hair to tug her head back.

A smirk crossed his lips and a dark chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He felt her panting and listening close could heard her whining quietly. A sound that only filled the back of her throat. Slowly, he trailed a hand over her ass and lightly massaged the tender flesh. As he did, he teased her entrance with just the tip of his finger.

Flipping her onto her back, he groped possessively at her body. All while looking down at her and watching her every reaction with an evil, lustful smile.

"Fuck. Hiccup." She cried out.

A frown tugged at the corners of his lips and he reached to smack her face in a light but firm manner. "Filthy bitch. Address me properly or I swear you won't fucking come for a week. Am I clear, whore?" He grunted, gripping her hair in his fist.

Pleasure filled tears pricked her eyes as she nodded. "Y-yes, daddy." She said hoarsely.

He smiled again and kissed her neck gently. "That's a good girl. My good little girl. Beautiful slut. Now, tell daddy what you want." He whispered.

She could barely speak. As she tried, her mouth fell open and released one moaned word. "Fuck."

He stroked her cheek and moved down to her neck, her breast, and finally started to stroke her nipple. "Look at you, so desperate for daddy's cock. Greedy girl, you are." He surprised her by thrusting into her full force. Not even giving a chance for her to adjust, he came at a fast and hard pace.

Skin slapping against skin, moans and grunts were the only noises that filled the room. Her breasts bounced as she was jerked by his hard thrusts into her. Cries broke through her lips when she tried to pull her arms from the ropes to hold onto him. Her legs wound themselves around his narrow hips so she could buck into him and meet his hips upon each thrust.

"Take my cock, whore. Take it. Take it. Take it." With each grunt he pounded harder into her. Using his hands he roughly grabbed at her breasts and squeezed, then took a nipple and bit roughly. "What a good. Fucking. Bitch."

She arched into himand thrashed as much as she could as her body began to shake and her knees started to buckle. "Daddy I'm...I'm so close!" She moaned in his ear.

He friended load and looked down on her with a wild look in his eyes. "Almost there. Almost. Fuck you're so fucking tight." He moaned into her neck. "You've been so good for me. Now, cum. Cum for me, my little slut. Cum all over my cock."

Upon his permission she felt her release wash over her. Her body still shook from the brute force of her climax, but she felt a relief and clarity take over her. "Thank you. Thank you." She mumbled against his shoulder.

However, he didn't ease his thrusts. He kept going at the same pace and force until finally he released an animalistic growl and came deep inside her. "Fuck." When he finally pulled out, he untied her arms and kissed her lovingly. "I love you." He muttered into her ear as they rolled onto their sides and fell into a peaceful asleep.

Present day...

He knew that he'd eventually have to tell his father that Astrid was with child, and too far along to sinlessly terminate the pregnancy. But, how was he to announce it in a way that wouldn't cause any anger or, god forbid, fear?

The last time Astrid had borne a child, she'd been a stillborn. Healers weren't sure if she'd even be able to have anymore children, and were quite shocked at how easily she actually became pregnant. But, the death of their daughter had taken its toll on them. They didn't want to have another child until they were prepared and able to plan. So, of course, there was fear with this pregnancy.

Hiccup thought through all of this as he laid in bed, Astrid on his bare chest. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, stroking her skin, and the other arm tucked under his head. He stared up at the canopy hanging over his bed, lost in thought.

"Where'd you go?" A murmur vibrated against his chest.

He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled down at her. Wrapping both arms around her, he rolled them over and kissed her mouth, slowly working his way down her neck and breasts before resting his forehead against one of her breasts. His hands rubbed her sides lovingly, yet firmly as he sighed against her skin. "Just thinking about the baby." He whispered, his breath ghosting over her nipple.

She glanced down at him and ran her fingers gently through his hair. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she muffled a sniffle as she placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't more careful." She whispered.

His head shot up, guilt flashing in his eyes, sorrow following quickly after as he slid back up to meet her face and kiss her softly. One. "I," two, "love," three, "you." Cupping her face, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked into her eyes. "This isn't your fault, darling. It's both of ours for not being more careful. Just always know that I love you and I love this baby already." He told her with a hand rubbing her flat belly.

She didn't say anything, only looked away from him. Hurt crossed his face briefly before he slid back down her body, down to her belly. Holding her hips, he pressed his lips to the skin of her belly, just to the side of her belly button. Then another on the other side. Another above and one beneath. One by one he covered her stomach with soft kisses.

He worked his way up again and brushed his lips over her breast. He trailed his nose over her sternum and collar bone. Hands ghosted over her sides and up to her breasts to gently massage them. Opening his mouth against her collar, he lightly sucked and nibbled to leave a love bite there.

One. Two. Three.

He left three hickeys scattered over the canvas of her neck and breasts. After which he buried his face within the comfort of her neck and softly breathed in her familiar, light scent. "You're everything to me, sweetheart. Everything. We'll get through this, beauty." He promised.

There was only one option he could think of that would end with him decapitated and Astrid left to raise his child alone. That was one he'd dreaded for months. To secure the future of his child being raised by him and Astrid, he had no choice but to sleep with Ingrid and inform his father; then and only then would he be able to safely announce Astrid's pregnancy.

He knew his father would be overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a grandfather. The one problem had been securing Ingrid's position as his wife. It was a contract that broke hearts and was followed by tears, but he and Astrid had come to understand the pressure that was on his father.

A deep scowl was plastered on his face as he made his way to his wife's chambers. It was midday, Astrid was working and he wanted to be done as soon as possible. Upon arrival, he knocked unceremoniously on her door.

They opened to him almost immediately.

The shock that crossed her face was of no concern to him. He barely paid attention when she nervously beckoned him inside, and paid no mind at all when she asked him why he came.

A heavy sigh, he screwed his eyes closed and faced her with his hands folded behind his back. He opened his eyes and stared at her harshly for a moment. "Just to be clear, I do not want this. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here at all. What transpires we are to never speak about again, nor are you to speak about it to anyone else unless upon the request of my father or mother. Am I understood?" He didn't miss a beat, and spoke with a fire that felt unfamiliar to him.

Ingrid could do little but nod. She, being innocent and inexperienced, clearly knew nothing about what he spoke of. Her mouth opened and a small, "Yes, my lord," hurriedly slipped past.

He nodded and came close to her with quick strides. Not looking her in the eyes, he pushed her against the wall and shoved her skirts up to her hips. He didn't want to touch her lovingly, or caress her body leisurely as he did with Astrid.

Instead, he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock the. Slammed into her ruthlessly. He just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. "Stay quiet." He said angrily when she shrieked as he broke through her virgin wall.

One.

Do this for Astrid.

Two.

Do this for our unborn child.

Three.

Do this for our future.

He just wanted it to be over. He hated the feeling of being with a woman that wasn't Astrid. She was the only one for him. Her body molded perfectly against his own, as if she were made solely for him. No other made him feel the way she made him feel.

When he felt himself close, he pulled out and came over her skirts. That was an act reserved for only Astrid. He wouldn't finish inside Ingrid and risk getting her pregnant.

"Take some peppermint leaves and brew them in hot water." He said monotonously as he pulled his pants back up and redid his belt. Running a hand through his hair, he left without another word or even so much as a glance toward to the girl.

That night he yet again held Astrid, naked, sweaty and half asleep, against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and softly pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed a sigh of contentment. "I love you." He murmured against the long, soft silk of her hair.

"I love you too."

Tears fell down his eyes as he squeezed her in his protective embrace. One. Two. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to be clear toward the end, in case anyone’s wondering, here are ages.  
> Hiccup- 31  
> Astrid- 20  
> Ingrid- 15  
> Just wanted to make that clear. Hope y’all enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The King and His Maid. I currently have the second chapter in work. Please leave a review and comment below on what you thought. Thank you!


End file.
